someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
An American Tail: F.M.M
As most kids, I loved cartoons and other animated things. A few hours before I fell in love with "An American Tail", I was looking for a Veggietales movie to rent at Blockbuster. My grandpa saw "An American Tail: The Treasure Of Manhattan Island". At first I didn't care, but he rented it anyways. After watching the Veggietales movie I had rented, I had nothing to do, so I put on "An American Tail: The Treasure Of Manhattan Island". After watching it, I fell in love with the series. I had gotten tons of things that had to do with the series. Plushes, T-shirts, etc. But like most kids, I slowly lost interest in it. I forgot to mention, my uncle downloaded movies onto a memory stick (or what ever it was) and gave it to us. There were 3 An American Tail movies on the stick. My mom decided to send it back to him so he could give us more movies. He did, and eventually, they all lost interest in the stick. I was bored, so I decided to put it in and watch some good old AAT. I went to where they were usually at. They were there but there was 5 movies. An American Tail An American Tail: Fievel Goes West An American Tail: The Treasure Of Manhattan Island An American Tail: The Mystery Of The Night Monster An American Tail: F.M.M. Now I knew for a FACT that there was only 4 movies in the series. I kept thinking about the title, and came to the conclusion that "F.M.M." stood for "Fan Made Movie". Thinking that it was gonna be hopefully good fan made movie, I clicked to watch it. Worst. Mistake. I've. Ever. MADE. The movie began with a background of Manhattan. The title came up. "An American Tail: F.M.M." It was in Times New Roman. I expected that. It then cut to Fievel (the protagonist in the series), skipping in that cute way he always does. His mouth moved, but made no sound. I knew this was an exact scene from the 3rd movie. It looped again and again. Then I cut to the scene in the 4th movie where it showed a big amount of the homes of mice burning. It looped so much that It felt like hours had past by. I felt like skipping to another part until it cut to a scene I had never seen before. Tiger (Fievel's second best friend that's a cat), was standing at the edge of a building. He backed up, as if to jump to the other building right next to it. He ran and jumped. He didn't make it to the building. He screamed as the a sound of crashing trashcans played. "Oh god..." I said. Then it cut to random scenes of all the 4 movies. "Man this is getting weird..." I said. Slowly, the scenes got faster, and faster, and faster. Suddenly, it cut to a dark, black room. It stayed like that for a while. Suddenly, Tony (Fievel's first best friend) ran across the room. I almost fell out of my seat. The camera followed him. He started looking around. He looked panicked and on the verge of tears. He started slamming into the walls, trying to get out. There was no door in the room. This went on for a while. Until he dropped to the floor, crying his eyes out. "I'm lost..." He said through his tears. "I'll never get out..." His crying was so painful, I felt like crying. Suddenly, a faint, childish laugh with I SWORE was Fievel himself. Then I saw him. He was standing over Tony. I could only see his legs though. He grabbed Tony. "MY BEST FRIEND!!!" He yelled as he pulled Tony offscreen "NO!!!!" Tony screamed as the screen cut to black. It then cut to Tony, in the same room, looking down, as if he wanted no one to see his face. "Look in the camera." Fievel said cheerfully. "I c-can't..." Tony said "NOW!!!" screamed Fievel Tony slowly looked up. I almost vomited. His jaw wasn't there. I could see his tongue hanging out. Dry blood on neck and clothes. Nope nope nope nope NOPE. I shut down my computer. I couldn't watch this anymore. I was going to walk out of my room, out of the house, and hop on the nope train to fuck-that-shit-ville. "Hello." said a childish voice. I instantly turned around. There was nothing there. I checked if my Xbox was on. I checked if my cable was on. I even checked my Fievel plushie. I sat back down on my chair, turned back around, and looked at my monitor. This will haunt me for the rest of my life. Fievel was staring at the screen. Right at me. His eyes were bloodshot. His teeth had gotten sharp. He had a devilish smile on his face. I screamed and fell out of my chair. I got up. Fievel's eyes were following me. "Why'd you stop watching?" He said. "What?" I said. I slapped myself. "Wow." I thought "How crazy am I? I can't talk to him! He's just a cartoon character!" But then... "Why'd you stop watching my movies?" He said. Oh my god. I'm dead. I wanted to tell him I forgot. I wanted to tell him I was sorry. I WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING. But all I could say was: "Uhhhhhhhh...." "Now that you saw me again." He said. I could see Tony in the background. "You'll always remember me....right?" I started crying. "Ok." I said It's been 3 days since that happened. I started questioning a lot of things. One of the biggest things was the name of the movie. "Fan Made Movie" didn't make a lot of sense anymore. After thinking for a while, this is my new guess. "Fievel Mousekerwitz's Mind" Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Television Category:Real Life